worldclasssnakesfandomcom-20200213-history
World Class Snakes Wiki
Welcome to the World Class Snakes Wiki The snakes which evolved million years before humans did. And there are many legendary snakes known or unknown. 'The Snakes Of The World(types)' Snakes symbolized peace in Roman myths and Mexican myths attributed totality of heaven and earth to them. However, according to the Old Testament, snake (also known as serpent) symbolized the tempter 'Satan' and a Greek myth says that the serpent is a figure of evil. Snakes are venomous or non-venomous and these 'cold-blooded crawlers' are among the most fascinating creatures that have been known to exist on the Earth. A brief description of the various types of snakes has been provided below along with some 'eye-catching' snakes pictures. Different Types Of Snakes As mentioned earlier, there are two kinds of snakes; venomous and non-venomous. Venomous snakes fall in four sub-categories, viz. elapidae, viperidae, colubridae, hydrophiidae. And non-venomous snakes include the family of boidae and other snakes. Let's understand each of these types in a greater detail. Elapidae (elapids) {C {C {C The most venomous species of snakes known to man fall in this group and they prevail in tropical and sub-tropical regions around the world. They are known to bear a set of hollow fangs which are used to inject neurotoxic venom, which directly attacks the nervous system of the prey. There are a very few who survive the bite of a snake belonging to the elapids. The inland taipan heads the list of the most venomous and it belongs to the family of elapids. Other members comprise the black mamba, cobras, kraits, hydrophis belch, the North American coral snake, Australian copperheads and king cobras. Viperidae (viperids) {C {C {C Australia, New Zealand, Ireland, Madagascar, Hawaii and the Arctic Circle are some of the few places devoid of viperids (popularly known as vipers). However, the rest of the world plays host to these venomous reptiles. Copperheads, rattlesnakes, water moccasins, bushmaster, fer-de-lance, Russell's viper, saw-scaled viper, temple viper, death adder, Gaboon and rhinoceros vipers are all famous examples of differenttypes of snakes which are vipeirds. Colubrida (colubrids) Snakes belonging to this group of colubrids are mostly non-venomous or relatively less venomous than elapids and viperids. The African twig snake, the boomslang, racers, the hognose snake, queen snake, the common keelback, king snake, corn snake, bull snake, rat snake, garter snake, smooth snake, water snake mussurana and milk snake are all colubrids. As mentioned before, these snakes are mostly non-venomous, however, their bites may require immediate medical intervention. Hydrophiidae Hydrophiidae are classified as sea snakes, and are extremely venomous, but human encounters are rare. Their venom is made up of neurotoxins and mytotoxins and is considered to be more venomous than land snakes. Know more on the top 10 deadliest snakes. Boidae This family comprises non-venomous, but big and powerful constrictors which can swallow a fully grown buck, apart from other large animals! You can find the largest types of snakes in the boidae family that includes the most popular anaconda, the reticulated python, the Burmese python and the African rock python. These snake species rely on their strength to suffocate their prey, unlike the venomous ones which use venom as their primary weapon. Other than pythons and boas, other non-venomous snakes are the brown water snake, banded water snake, mud snake, eastern indigo snake, scarlet kingsnake, scarlet snake, etc. Here is a link for more on facts about snakes. Snake Types and Pictures Below is a table of different types of snakes pictures along with their scientific names. You can click on the images below to view their enlarged versions The above list of different types of snakes and snakes pictures provide an avenue for identifying poisonous snakes and snakes which are harmless. Although I have classified non-poisonous snakes as harmless, even venomous snakes pose no threat to human beings, until and unless they are 'provoked'. In fact, all creatures in the animal kingdom do not bear a 'personal grudge' against mankind! If we give them their space and let them be, they do not have any reason, to reciprocate this feeling! Category:Browse